


High Price

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Coercion, F/M, First Time, Human Trafficking, Kidnapping, Patriarchy, smut (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: The Doctor and Rose make a stop on a planet where women are property. Rose wanders off, as usual, and offers herself in place of a young girl on a bridal auction block.





	1. Chapter 1

The TARDIS shook as it landed, and the resounding whoosh of energy echoed from the console room. Rose let out a squeal of laughter as she stumbled to the left, right into the Doctor. "Where are we now?" She wondered, squinting at the console display. She knew none of it would translate, but it had become a habit.

The Doctor chin bumped the top of her head as he mimicked her squint. "Strlaavite. Urrrgh. Really dislike this planet, buuuut it's the only place that has the particular circuit I need to fix the water heater for your shower." He pulled away, and Rose spun around to find him eyeballing her outfit with a concerned scrutiny.

"What?" She asked, looking down at her jeans and tank top.

"You'll need to change. The Straalvitians are very, very backwards on their views for women." The Doctor replied. "It's a very patriarchal planet. Misogyny is the backbone of the society." He ran his hands through his already messy hair. "In all honesty, I'd rather you stay on board, but I know you'll wander out as soon as I'm out of view."

Rose gave a bashful grin in response to the smile tugging at his lips. "How should I dress?" She asked, as she headed down the ramp to the hallway.

"The TARDIS will pick you something." The Doctor replied, as he began digging in a box that had materialized on the jump seat. "Oh, and wear your hair in a simple updo, and wash off your makeup."

Rose let out a snort of displeasure as she hurried down the hall to the wardrobe. "Well, girl." She harrumphed into the empty air as she shut the door behind her. "Find me something appropriate." Rose turned to find a wash basin had grown out of the wall next to the mirror, and began scrubbing her makeup from her face. She didn't like not wearing makeup. It wasn't that she thought she was ugly without it. She just didn't like how young and naive it made her look.

Once her face was clean and her hair up in a simple bun, Rose turned to find a cream colored skirt that went to her knees, a pair of black knee high socks, a simple, powder pink, long sleeve shirt with buttons down the front that went all the way up to her neck, and a pair black flats. To wear underneath was a full coverage bra designed to give only support and no lift, and a pair of nude colored, mid thigh length spanks. She hurried to change, and stared at her reflection. The outfit completely hid her figure.

Rose hurried back out to the console room, where the Doctor was twirling a gold charm bracelet. "Gimme your right arm." He ordered gruffly, and she obeyed. He snapped the bracelet around her wrist and pulled the sleeve down to cover it. "Tracking device. If we get separated, I'll be able to find you." His voice was thick with worry.

Rose looked up at him, the concern that leaked past his lips made her nervous. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

The Doctor placed a hand on either of her shoulders. "Whatever you do, Rose, don't wander off. Don't be sarcastic to any men. In fact, I'm begging you, just don't talk unless I address you first." His fingers tightened briefly. "Promise me."

"I promise." Rose whispered. His tone had her properly worried about what they would find outside.

"Right then!" The Doctor grinned as he grabbed his sonic off the jump seat. "Off we go!"

Rose followed the Doctor as they stepped out into a brightly lit forest. They were at the top of a hill, and once they made it past the tree line, a sprawling village spread out in the meadow below. It looked like something out of an old western movie, except for the hovercraft landing in a clearing to the west of the village and the robots working the farms outside the gates.

The walk down the hill was leisurely, as the Doctor babbled on about the planet's history.

"Strlaavite was colonized by humans about four hundred years ago. It's original inhabitants had been wiped out by the Daleks in the Time War. The people who came here claimed they were seeking a place free from religious persecution." He paused to help Rose cross a gurgling creek. "But, in all reality they wanted to create a society where women are for breeding, child rearing, and essentially slave work." His fingers tightened around her hand. "Any unaccompanied female, whether child or adult, is auctioned off for marriage to the highest bidder if found. They have some varying laws for offworlders, but the fate is the same. If you wander off, you will be married off. So, don't wander off!" He emphasized.

  
"I won't!" Rose reassured him. She looked at him in question as he released her hand. They had past through the gates into town.

"No public displays of affection allowed between unmarried couples." The Doctor explained. "This way." He was turning down an alleyway just inside the gate. "Walk exactly two paces behind me." He said quietly as she caught up to him.

Rose fell into step behind him as they made their way through the alley. She watched the passing people as she followed him. The women were dressed similarly to her, even the young girls. Their demeanors were the equivalent to a beaten dog. Their movements from their steps to their hand gestures were small and soft, with a delicacy that spoke years of practice. The few with their hair down, sported healing bruises on their eyes and mouth. The men with them walked with a careless assurance. Their voices were loud and arrogant, every one of them.

Their journey through the alley took them about ten minutes, before the Doctor paused at a shop advertising parts and repairs. There was a small crowd of men coming out of the shop, a small holoportrait. The crowd surged past Rose, and the alley grew quiet. The Doctor had just opened the door to the shop when the sound of soft sobs echoed from a pile of crates at the end of the alley. A flash of red caught her attention.

With a quick look around the empty alley, Rose hurried the ten feet to the crates. There, crouched in the shadows, was a young girl of about eight. Her quivering lip was busted and swollen, and dried blood stained a trail down her chin and shirt. "Hello there." Rose whispered, as she knelt down into the shadow. "You alright?" She reached out to touch the girls amber hair.

"Go away." The little girl hissed, turning her emerald eyes on Rose. They widened a bit in surprise as the girl looked for a second person. "Where's your husband?" She hiccuped.

"I'm not married." Rose snorted with a laugh. "I'm with my friend. He's..." Rose paused to look over her shoulder. The Doctor was nowhere in sight. "He must still be in the shop." She said. "What happened to you?"

"My father tried to marry me off to his boss's son." The girl whispered. "I didn't want to marry him. He's mean and nasty, and he tortures little animals for fun. So I said no, and the boy hit me. So I ran away." The girl gingerly touched her lip. "The town is looking for me."

"Oh, that's what the crowd was about." Rose smiled. She wetted her sleeve with her tongue and gently dabbed at the girl's bloody chin. "What's your name?"

"Amariel." The girl winced as Rose touched her. "What's your's?"

"Rose." She replied. "Come on. Let's get you to the Doctor. I'm sure he can help you." Rose straightened up and offered a hand to the girl. "He'll set things right. He always does."

Amariel took Roses hand and stood up. Together they stepped into the alley. They had only taken three steps when a gloved hand closed over Rose's mouth from behind. From the corner of her eye, Rose saw Amariel being hoisted by a burly man in leather armor. Rose screamed at the hand on her mouth, and struggled. It made no impact on the mountain of a man who lifted her up. "Ha! Caught two stray birdies, didn't we Lanaker?"

"Aye! Let's get them to town square, Bertrian."

Rose was kicking and struggling with all her might, as the alley grew farther and farther away.

The guards dragged her and Amariel to a small building off of what appeared to be a town square. In the middle of the square was a raised platform, with a large display screen in the middle. With an effortless kick, the guard holding Amariel booted open the door to the building. Inside were two chairs, a large bed with plain sheets, and a sink. The chairs, Rose saw, were bolted to the floor, and a pair of dangling restraints were welded to the arms of each chair.

Amariel was deposited, silently sobbing, in the chair closest to the door. The guard fastened her delicate wrists into the restraints there.

"Come help me with this one Lanaker." Bertrian huffed as he dumped Rose in the empty chair. "She's a fighter."

The guard, Lanaker, grabbed Rose by the throat and squeezed hard as Bertrian cuffed her in the same manner as Amariel. "If you scream." He hissed in her ear. "We'll bust that pretty little mouth. Ladies should be seen, not heard."

Rose spit in his face as he pulled back. His left hand came crashing down on her cheek. Rose let out a gurgled cry as her teeth gashed her tongue, and coppery, sticky blood gushed into her mouth. Bertrian and Lanaker laughed as they left the building and locked the door behind them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Rose yanked against her chains. There was enough slack for her to stand, but even with her flexibility, there was no way she could get out of these. She spit the blood pooling into her mouth on the floor, and she screamed the Doctor's name. Her voice echoed around the room, but there was no sound of the sonic and no sight of the brown pinstripes.

"I'm sorry." Amariel's soft voice cracked from next to her. "I'm sorry I got you taken."

"Hush with that." Rose comforted the sobbing girl. "'S not your fault the men here are pigs!" She shouted the last word.

"Nobody will hear us." The girls sobs increased. "Holding cabins are soundproof."

"Don't cry." Rose whispered. She struggled against the chains to pat the girl's hand. "The Doctor will find us. Don't you worry." She fiddled against the restraints some more, and she showed Amariel the bracelet on her wrist. "This is a tracking device. Once the Doctor realizes I've been taken, he'll come. Until then, we need to get these chains off." Rose bent her head down in an effort to get to a hairpin.

"Don't! If you try to pick the locks, they'll shock us both." Amariel choked out in fear.

Rose snapped her head up and eyed the chains. "Damn it." She swore.

Amariel's eyes went wide, and she giggled. "You swore." Then something dawned in her eyes. "You're an offworlder."

Rose spit more blood on the ground. "Sure am. How'd you guess?"

"I thought maybe you were one of the wild women. The ones who live on the north mountain." Amariel whispered a bit. "That's where my mom is. She ran away when I was a baby, and said she'd be back for me and my sister, but she never came back." The girls red hair dangled in her face as she looked at her lap.

"I'm sure she tried." Rose felt like Amariel had punched her in the gut. She couldn't fathom how a woman could leave her children alone in a society like this. "So your father raised you?"

"Men don't raise children." Amariel gave a lilting giggle, that made Rose smile. "He remarried of course, and his new wife gave him two sons." She made a face at that, as if the thought of having brothers was a bad thing.

"How old are you?" Rose asked softly.

"I just turned nine. Father says I'm a handful, and the sooner he gets rid of me, the better." Amariel had a defiant gleam in her eye. "But I'm going to run away to. I'm going to run to the north mountain and find the wild women."

"As soon as we get you out, the Doctor and I will take you." Rose smiled. "I promise, and I always keep my promises." The hope in Amariel's eyes made Rose's own hope blossom. "Where do you live?"

"The big blue house near the gate to the landing pad. You can't miss it. My stepmother has a huge fruit tree and a massive garden out front." Amariel explained.

The door handle to the building jiggled, and a towering man stepped into the room with Bertrian and Lanaker. "Well, well, well." His rich baritone wasn't smooth. It was greasy and thick, like a man who was all too sure of himself. He was wearing a coal black suit, with silver shirt underneath. His black tie had a sparkling tie-clip that matched his cufflinks. "Amariel and the fighter." The man stepped in front of them, as the guard duo closed the door. He pulled out a palm sized device and held it out in front of Rose. "Hmmm not in the planetary record system, so an offworlder." He slid the device into his pocket. "What's your name, and are you here with a man?"

"Rose, and yes I am." Rose hissed her reply to the man.

"Well he has until sunset to claim you, or you'll be auctioned off." The man snickered as he turned to Amariel. "As for you, little runaway, you know the rules. Since you have not yet had your first cycle, one of the unclaimed women in town could have offered themselves in your place and you could return home. Nobody has offered. So you will be kept in the prison camp until you have your first cycle, if you live that long."

Amariel sunk in on herself at the words. Rose could tell by her defeated posture that a prison camp was far worse than being married off. The words left her mouth before she could think. "I'll take her place."

The man and guards looked at her like she sprouted an extra head. "You are volunteering to be auctioned off?"

"Yes, anything to keep her out of the prison camp." Rose rushed the words out, as she looked over at Amariel. The green eyes of the girl were staring at her in disbelief.

"Well then." The man sneered and turned to Lanaker. "Take Amariel home." Then he turned to Bertian. "Summon the town. We have an auction to start."

The man pulled his device out again and spoke sharply into it. "Deadlock the gates, the auction will begin in 15 minutes." Then he offered Rose one last sneer before he stepped out of the building. "Don't forget to inject her with the punishment chip."

Bertrian grabbed Rose by her hair with one hand, and shoved a needle into the skin at her collarbone with the other. A burning pushing feeling bit at her skin. "Explosive chip. If you try to run before your husband consummates the marriage, it'll be activated and blow your head clean off." He snickered, then wet a rag in the sink and threw it into Rose's lap. "Clean your face, woman." When Then he began pressing buttons on the wall next to the bed. Bright lights filled the room, and four cameras came out of each corner. They were all aimed at Rose. A viewing screen lit up on the wall over the bed, and Rose could see that the four quadrants of the screen showed her from different angles.

Rose spent the next fifteen minutes shouting every obscenity in every language she could remember at Bertrian. Finally, he turned to her with a sneer. "Wait until the auction is over bitch. Your new husband will be getting you with a freshly beaten body. I can't touch your pretty little face again, but I can break a rib or two."

Rose responded by spitting at the man with all the bloody saliva she had.

Bertrian sidestepped the pink blob, and a loud beep echoed from a speaker in the ceiling. "Stand up." Bertrian growled, and yanked Rose up by her hair. Then he stepped quickly out of view of the camera. The greasy voice of the black suit man echoed around her.

"Here we have a young blonde. She's strong, great for housework. Pleasantly curvy hips show she will make an excellent child bearer. She is a bit of a fighter, so she'll need strong discipline and probably a year or so in the educational facility before she is fully ready to serve you." He paused as if waiting for people to quiet down. "The auction will begin at 100 credits."

Rose glowered at the camera, screaming the Doctor's name, and yanked at the chains.

"They can't hear you." Bertrian laughed. "But so keep struggling. The men like to break a woman with spirit, it will drive the prices up."

"Oh fuck you!" Rose screamed at him and yanked harder against the chains. "When the Doctor finds me, you'll pay."

"Oh I doubt that." Bertrian snickered. "Sounds like you're quite the item, the price is at forty thousand credits already."

Sure enough, the greasy voice on the speaker was saying "Forty thousand going once. Forty Thousand going twice. Sold for forty thousand to buyer number twenty eight."

Rose collapsed into the chair as the display above the bed flickered off and the cameras retracted into the walls. Bertrian opened the door, as four white robed elderly women came in and went straight to Rose, pulling her back to her feet. "What're you doing?" She asked, as they began cutting her clothes from her body. "Stop that!" One had removed her shoes and stockings.

"We have to make you ready for your husband." One replied as they gathered her scraps of clothing. Then the ladies rushed out. Rose was in nothing but her bra and spanks, and glowered at Bertrian. He was raking her over with his eyes.

"You're lucky your new husband called ahead and said you were not to be damaged." Sneering disappointment coated his bile words. "I was so looking forward to putting you in your place." With one last lingering snarl, Bertrian stepped out of the building.

Rose was about to sit again, when the door to the building was yanked open, and the Doctor barreled in with a strangled cry of "Rose!"

The chains holding Rose's wrists clicked open, and she threw herself into his arms. The sound of the door slamming shut and the lock securing caused them both to turn around.

The greasy voice echoed through the room again. "Congratulations on your purchase, Sir Doctor of Gallifrey. As per planetary law, you have exactly one hour to consummate the marriage, or your new wife will die." Then the speaker went silent.

The Doctor turned his wide eyes on Rose, and then pointed his sonic at the door. "Deadlocked." He groaned, and pulled her into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose felt the adrenaline, rage, and fear of the last hour come crashing down. She clutched at the Doctor's jacket and finally let out a choked sob. " 'm so sorry I wandered off." She gasped. "There was a little girl and she-"

"Shhhh." The Doctor whispered into her hair, as his cool hands stroked the bare skin of his back. "We'll get you out of here." His gentle strokes paused, and he let out a subtle "Oh." And he pulled back slightly.

Rose looked up to find his cheeks flushed pink, and his wide eyes locked on the wall behind her. "Doctor?"

"You're practically naked Rose." He gasped softly. "I didn't even think. I just grabbed you." His eyes flickered down to her face, and his nervousness was replaced by the Oncoming Storm. "Your face." He growled. "What did they do to your lovely face?" A set of fingers came up to graze her jawline, and Rose hissed at the soreness.

"Hit me." She growled. "I spit at the guard, so he hit me."

"Oh, Rose." The Doctor sighed. "I'll tend to it when we get back to the TARDIS." He had stepped back and was buzzing the sonic over her form to check her for more injuries. "What's this?" He asked, his fingers gently caressing her collarbone.

Rose winced. "Explosive injection. If I run before we consummate the marriage, they'll activate it." She explained.

The Oncoming Storm roared even more wildly in his eyes, before instantaneously dissipating into sorrow and regret. "I can't deactivate it with the sonic." He groaned. "If I do, it will activate." His eyes shifted from Rose's to the bed, and back to Rose. "There is no way around this Rose."

Rose gulped as the reality of their situation came crashing down. "It's okay, Doctor. I understand." She felt a cold resignation pool in her stomach as she took his hands. "Promise me something. There's a girl, named Amariel, who lives in a blue house by the landing gate. Get her out. I promised her we'd take her to her mum."

Panic colored the Doctor's brown eyes. "Rose, I'm not going to let you die." He released one of her hands to reach up and caress her unmarred cheek. "I can't lose you." He whispered. "You saved me from myself, time and time again. Just once, let me save you." He pulled her close, his lips pressing into the top of her hair.

Rose swallowed at the gentility of his touch and the earnestness in his voice. "I can't ask you to do this." She pressed a soft kiss through his shirt and felt the tears finally break free from her eyes.

"Oh Rose." His voice was exasperated but adoring. "My lovely, selfless, martyr, don't you remember Downing Street? I could save the world, but lose you." His fingers pressed into her bareback. "Even then, I couldn't let you die. What makes you think I would now?" He pressed another, firmer, kiss into her hair. "Just say yes, please."

Rose felt herself melt into his touch. She couldn't deny him anything. She was terrified that if this happened, their friendship would be ruined. They had always danced the line, threatening to take the leap, but neither had dared to take that first step. All she had to do was say one word, and every fantasy she had ever had would be hers. One word, and she could finally give in to what her heart and body had been craving since "Run." One syllable, and she could show the Doctor exactly how she felt. The question was, could she do this if he would regret it?

Rose looked up, expecting to see cold resignation in his eyes. Instead, the deep brown irises were filled with unabashed concern. If the Doctor could do this for her, she could let him. "Yes." Rose whispered.

The Doctor gave her a small smile and stroked her cheek again. "I'll do my best to make it enjoyable for you." He offered, as if he thought she needed reassurance.

Rose could think of no response, so she simply nodded. The Doctor released her, so she sat on the end of the soft bed. She watched as he stepped back and kicked off his trainers. She alternated her gaze between the gold bracelet on her arm and the Doctor's methodical stripping. He was down to his undershirt and trousers now. His suit jacket and Henley were folded on one of the chairs, and his socks were draped across his shoes. The white undershirt joined them, and Rose felt her cheeks flush as he began undoing his belt. She averted her eyes once more as he unzipped his pinstriped pants.

Rose reached back to unfasten her bra, when the Doctor's soft voice stopped her. "Let me." Rose's breath caught as his gentle fingers came to rest on her shoulders, and then trailed their way down to the fasteners. The bed dipped behind her from his weight. In a moment, she felt the clasps pop open, and the Doctor began pushing the straps off her shoulders and down her arms. She was about to speak, when his cool lips found the sensitive spot at the junction of her shoulder and neck. "Is this okay?" The words sent cool breath across her skin there.

"Oh yes." Rose gasped, and she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. His deft fingers stroked their way down her arms and found hers. He entwined their fingers together and moved their hands to her stomach as he gently kissed and licked his way along her neck. Arousal was slowly pooling its way between her thighs at his ministrations. She could feel his double heartbeat racing against her back. Suddenly his lips were gone.

"Scoot back and lay dow." The Doctor murmured in her ear, and Rose obeyed. When her head touched the pillow, Rose turned her head to gaze up at him. The Doctor's nude form reclined beside her, and he was gazing purposefully at her face. "May I touch the rest of you?" His request was soft, hesitant, but almost worshipping. Rose would have described it as a prayer.

"Yes." Rose replied just as softly. "May I touch you?"

"Oh, yes." The Doctor's response was full of relief. Rose was surprised to find his pupils dilated and his breathing a bit quick.

She rolled slightly so she could touch his chest, and his hands found the curve of her hip. His fingers were soft and hesitant at first, barely grazing the skin just above the stretchy fabric of her spanks, but soon they were wandering up her sides, around her back, and down the curve of her rear. Rose's fingers traced their way through the sparsely patched hairs on his chest, then down, following the trail it made, to his navel. Then she traced a line up to her hip. She let her gaze wander with her hand.

"Rose." The Doctor's voice was husky as he kneaded the supple flesh of her rear through the spanks. Rose moved her head and gaze back up and the lightest of cool sensations whispered against her lips. She let out a soft breath of assent, and the Doctor's lips pressed into hers with more conviction.

Rose parted her lips slightly, and flicked her tongue across the Doctor's lower lip. This elicited a sigh of cool breathed pleasure from his mouth into hers, and she tangled her hand in his hair. The Doctor rolled her back onto her back, his hands on either side of her head on the pillow. He dipped his tongue between her lips, and gently touched hers. She responded by looping both arms around his neck.

Rose wished she could tell the Doctor how she felt, how much she'd dreamt of this moment. She settled for scraping her nails along the fine hairs at the base of his scalp and twirling her tongue with his.

The Doctor broke this kiss, gazing down at her imploringly. "Tell me you want this." His voice cracked. "Rose, tell me you'd want this, even if we weren't locked in this room."

"I've wanted this since 'Now forget me Rose Tyler.'" Rose smiled up him.

All anxiety and nervousness left the Doctor's eyes, and he captured her lips again, his bare hips pressing into her clothed one. Their bliss was momentarily shattered by a computerized voice echoing from the speaker. "You have fifteen minutes left for consummation."

The Doctor growled in anger before he rested his forehead to Rose's. "I'm ready if you are." He breathed.

"Beyond ready." Rose gave a tongue touched grin.

The Doctor pushed himself up to scramble down off the bed. With his eyes locked on Rose's, he dipped his fingers into the elastic band of her spanks and pulled them down. Once they were dropped on the floor, he crawled his way back up her body, trailing kisses along her inner thigh. "Later, if you let me, I want to taste you." He whispered, his lips hovering over the soaked curls at her apex.

Rose let out a short moan of approval. "I'd love that."

The Doctor was over her in one quick movement, his hardened length pressing against her heat. "You feel ready." He whispered against her neck.

"I am." Rose replied as she lifted her hips up to meet his.

The Doctor let out a sound of pleasure deep in his chest, as he reached between them to position himself at her entrance. Then he captured her lips with his own once more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rose and the Doctor let out simultaneous moans of pleasure as he slid his length slowly into her. The cool sensation of him inside her sent shivers up her spine. He was thicker than she anticipated, but not so large that it was painful. He had paused, taking time for them both to grow accustomed to each other. Then he slowly began to move. Rose wrapped her legs around his hips, opening herself to him more, each thrust eliciting gasps and groans of desire from her.

Coherent words dissipated at the sensation of his fingers on side, the way his lips moved against every inch of bare skin they could find, and his movements inside her. She dug her nails into his back and murmured litanies of his name as she rocked her hips up to meet his.

The Doctor's lips found her breasts, and they played their way across the sensitive mounds. His tongue danced and swirled around each nipple, as he murmured lyrical words the TARDIS didn't translate. She recognized it as the same language he sometimes sang to her when she couldn't sleep.

She felt her pleasure building, but not quite reaching the peak at the combined stimulation across her body. The Doctor pulled his body back from her, never slowing in the rhythmic pattern of thrusts he had settled into, and gave Rose the most sultry stare she had ever seen as he licked his thumb and lowered it right down to her swollen clit.

Rose tossed her head back against the pillow, grasping the sheets in her fists as he circled his thumb in time to his thrusts. She was close, oh so close. Then the Doctor spoke three words she had only dreamed about. "Cum for me Rose." His request was thick with desire.

Rose arched her hips as the coiled tension in her stomach and legs broke free. Her head spun, her ears roared, and stars exploded across her vision as she climaxed. The Doctor's name broke from her lip in a strangled cry, and she heard him purring adulations of her own name in response. The Doctor kept working his thumb and thrusts until her legs began to twitch, and then he eased his way back to hover over her.

Rose captured his lips again, the words she longed to say threatening to break free. The Doctor placed a hand on her unbruised cheek as his thrusts came quicker and less controlled. That musical language broke once more across Rose's lips, as the Doctor gave a set of three deep long thrusts. He shuddered over her, his breathing uncharacteristically heavy. He thrust a few more shallow and gentle times, before he stilled inside of her. With seemingly little effort, the Doctor slid free and rolled onto his back pulling Rose with him. He peppered small light kisses to her hair.

The speaker beeped again, and the computerized voice chimed in. "Consummation complete. Please ready for deactivation of punishment device."

Rose and the Doctor jumped as the lock on the door clicked. The Doctor leapt out of bed and tossed rose his Henley, and her underwear. "Cover up. I think someone's coming."

Rose scrambled to cover herself as the Doctor slipped on his trousers, undershirt, and shoes. One of the old ladies came in carrying a small tray of surgical equipment and a little black device.

The Doctor growled a warning as she approached Rose. She placed the device against Rose's collarbone and it beeped. Then she whispered. "I'm sorry for all of this." In a voice so low Rose barely heard her. In a few moments she had anesthetized the area around the device, and quickly removed it from Rose's skin. Then with a smear of a salve, the wound began to close. She gathered up her tray and hurried out the door.

There was a knock at the door, and in stepped the man in the black suit. "Well, Sir Doctor. I see you enjoyed your new bride." His eyes raked over Rose's barely covered form.

Rose felt rage building inside of her, and she became more angry at how the beautiful afterglow of making love to the Doctor was tainted by this man's presence. She opened her mouth to yell, but the Doctor cut her off.

"If you would like to keep your eyes inside of your skull." The Doctor warned, and Rose could feel the energy emitting from him. The Oncoming Storm was rearing its head in full glory. "It would behoove you to take them off of my wife."

The man's eyebrows rose in shock at the quiet outburst. "Well then. You are free to leave." He turned and hurried out the door.

The Doctor turned to Rose, his eyes still blazing in anger that she had never seen. He silently scooped her up into his arms, crossed the room in three strides, and kicked open the door. "Hang on tight." He growled.

Rose wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off, full speed, through the town. This close to him, she could feel his normally cool temperature heating up to higher than hers. His rage rolled off of him in waves. She knew he had insane power and strength, but she had never seen him so openly display it. His pace was neckbreaking, and he showed no signs of exertion as the burst through the crowded streets, out the gate, and up the hill to the TARDIS.

As if sensing their approach, the doors opened wide, and he barreled up the ramp. The Doctor set Rose gently on the jump seat, and he began flipping controls.

"Wait!" Rose exclaimed jumping up. "I promised Amariel we'd get her out."

The Doctor froze. "Who?"

"The little girl I told you about." That spurred the Doctor into movement again.

"Where does she live?"

"Blue house by the landing gate with a big fruit tree and a garden." Rose rambled out.

The TARDIS jerked and shuddered for a brief moment, and the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand as he headed for the door.

They both stepped out into a room where three redheaded girls sat huddled on one large bed. Two were twins and one was Amariel. She was now sporting a swollen eye to match her busted lip. One girl was combing Amariel's hair while the other was bandaging her wrist. Well, they had been before the appearance of the TARDIS froze them in place.

"Rose!" Amariel squealed as she leaped out of bed and launched herself into Rose's arms.

"I told you I'd get you out." Rose smiled at the girls. "This is the Doctor."

"Hullo!" The Doctor said as he grabbed a bag by one of the chairs "Pack everything you absolutely can't live without, and let's go."

The girls scrambled into action and shoved their few treasures into the bag, and then followed the Doctor and Rose into the TARDIS.

The girls were staring wide eyed around them as Rose turned to the Doctor. "Amariel said something about a community of women on the North Mountain."

"Yes!" Amariel cried. "That's where our mother is!"

"To the North Mountain it is." The Doctor exclaimed dancing around the controls. "You might want to go change, ladies." He grinned. "It's cold in the mountains this time of year."

The girls looked around at each other. They hadn't brought any warm clothes. "Come with me." Rose chuckled, taking Amariel's hand.

The girls followed her to the wardrobe. They whispered in awe at the rows and racks of clothes. "This ship is sentient." Rose explained, as she made her way to the rack that kept her own clothes. "That means she can hear inside your head. Just think of anything warm you'd like to wear, and she'll pick you something out." All three let out an unrestrained squeal of delight and disappeared into the clothes.

Rose smiled to herself as she picked out a pair of thick leggings, a low cut long sleeve shirt, a warm zip up fur hooded coat, and a pair of furlined boots. She stripped out of the Doctor's shirt, and her underwear. At the tell-tale signs of sex in the material, Rose bit back a nervous smile. "He wanted it." She whispered to herself. "He wanted me." She giggled in excitement and dressed herself.

She found the girls wearing warm pants, blue frilling shirts, fuzzy white coats and matching boots. They had gathered in front of a mirror to look at themselves. A knock on the wardrobe door made all four of them turn and look.

"May I come in?" The Doctor called.

"Yeah!" Rose called back.

The Doctor came in carrying a jar and a small package. "I think I saw a pretty little girl with a bruised eye and busted lip earlier." The Doctor said, his gaze narrowing in on Amariel. "Amariel, isn't it?" He asked, kneeling in front of her with and opening a jar of blue salve.

"Yes, sir." Amariel whispered.

"No need to call me sir." The Doctor winked. "Makes me feel old. My friends call me Doctor."

"Yes, Doctor." Amariel grinned nervously, as the Doctor gently dabbed salve onto her lip.

"Now open wide." He said pulling out a sheer thumbnail sized green film. "Will take care of that eye and that arm, kay." Amariel opened her mouth and the Doctor placed the film on her tongue.

Amariel's eyes went wide. "It tastes like the candy we sneak from Brantek's room." She giggled.

"And for being such a good patient, I have a treat." He pulled three lollies out of his pocket, and handed one to each girls. "Now, I have another patient who needs tending." The Doctor stood and turned to Rose.

"Later." Rose said softly. "Let's get these girls to their mother."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, and took the twins by the hand. Rose took Amariel's, and they headed up to the control room and out the doors.

Rose wasn't sure what to expect of a village of wild women, but a thriving forest town was not what she had expected. Sturdy log homes sat in rows. A foot of snow covered the ground, but well shoveled trails wound through out. A massive bonfire was blazing, being tended by some friendly looking men, as laughing women dressed in bright colors were stringing lights from a set of poles.

A red haired woman, dressed in skin tight, green leather, stood anxiously at the gate to one of the smaller houses, and when she caught sight of them, she let out a cry of joy and ran towards them.

Rose let go of Amariel's hand as she surged forward and rushed into the woman's waiting arms.

"I spoke to their mother, while you were changing." The Doctor said, taking Rose's hand. "She couldn't go back. There are orders to kill all of these people on sight, if they return. The men and the women, they can't go back. Not yet anyways."

"What can we do?" Rose asked softly, moving her free hand to clasp his arm.

"Nothing." He looked down at her with a smile. "I peeked ahead at the planet's future. In twenty years time, Amariel and her sisters conspire with the villages all around the planet. There's a war, but they win. Things change, and they get the freedom they deserve."

Rose beamed back at the Doctor. "Time to head home then?" She asked tilting her head towards the TARDIS.

"I think so." He replied, squeezing her hand, and led her back in the doors. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor led Rose through the winding halls of the TARDIS to a mahogany door she'd seen before, but never opened. He opened it silently and ushered her inside. The sprawling room held the same elegant comfort that the Doctor held. The carpet was a rich, chocolate brown and was thick and plush. A comfortable looking leather sofa was pushed against one wall, and a heavy oak coffee table sat in front of it, cluttered with books and various tools. A towering bookshelf took up the opposite wall, and, interspersed with the books, sat various figurines, globes, and even a glass display of the Horse Head Nebula. A desk was against a shorter wall, a lamp and some blue prints were all that decorated it's top. Beyond the shorter wall was a massive canopy bed. It's draperies were a sparkling red, as were the pillows and comforter. Beyond that was a door, that Rose assumed led to his ensuite.

"Come sit." The Doctor tugged Rose's hand, and he guided her to the couch. Rose settled onto the cushions, and relaxed by tucking her feet up as well. The Doctor sat next to her. His gaze was soft as he produced the jar of salve from his pockets. "Let me tend to your cheek." He dipped two fingers into the salve and began to gently massage it onto the bruise there.

Rose could tell, from the way the muscle in his jaw was twitching, that he was trying to find the words to say, and his uncharacteristic silence made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" The Doctor asked setting the jar on the table.

"I've never seen you so quiet." Rose leaned back against the couch shaking in her fits of laughter.

"It's not funny Rose." The Doctor looked properly ruffled. "I almost lost you today. If it wasn't for that bloody bracelet I gave you, I wouldn't have known you were being held for auction. I got to the town square in the middle of the auction!"

Rose's giggles subsided. "Seriously?" She whispered softly. "They told me you had until sunset to claim me."

"I would have! " The Doctor rubbed his hand across his face with a sigh. "But then you went an volunteered yourself for auction." He grabbed Rose by the forearms "If I hadn't boosted that auction up, you'd have been sold to the mayor's son. Even with the sonic, it'd have taken me a few hours to get inside to save you. Imagine what would have happened."

Rose's mind flickered back to the small room where she'd been held, and the image of faceless man walking through the door made her swallow. "I'm sorry Doctor, I didn't mean to. I thought I could get back to you without being seen." She lowered her eyes to her hands, feeling thoroughly admonished.

"Oh Rose." The Doctor whispered and pulled her to him. "I know you're jeopardy friendly, but sometimes when I say 'don't wander off' I mean it." His lips brushed her hair softly. "If I lost you..." his voice trailed off, and Rose looked up at him.

"Do you regret it?" Rose asked nervously. "Do you regret what we did."

"I regret the circumstances under which it happened." He murmured. "But the act itself? No, I don't regret that a bit." His cheeks flushed pink, and his eyes grew soft. "I've wanted you for so long, but I didn't think you could ever want me."

"For a Time Lord." Rose smiled. "You can be really daft sometimes." Then she pressed her lips to her jaw. "Why would you think I wouldn't want you?"

The Doctor sighed. "You're so young. You're so bright, full of life, and unmarred by the evils of the universe." He ran his fingers along her spine. "How could someone so pure want someone so tainted?"

"You aren't tainted, Doctor." Rose whispered as she drew her lips closer to his. "You're so good, and I think you forget that sometimes." She brushed their lips together delicately. "And I love you."

The Doctor gave a resigned breath and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was different. It wasn't the cloudy, dizzying kiss heated by lust and fear. It was reverent, like a man seeking absolution from his sins. Each stroke of his tongue across her lips was like a prayer. He broke the kiss to pull her into his lap, holding her tightly to his body. "Would you like to shower?"

"My hot water fixed?" Rose whispered into his neck.

"Not yet." The Doctor chuckled. "But mine is." He looped one arm under Rose's knees and stood up in a swift movement. "Care to join me, wife?"

Rose felt her heart skip at that word. "Never thought this is how I'd end up married" She giggled.

"Well, we can do it properly later." The Doctor purred as he carried her into the ensuite.

"Great!" Rose grinned mischievously. "Do you want to tell my mum or should I?"

The Doctor almost dropped her. 


End file.
